


Cover me in chocolate and feed me to the lesbians!

by bisexualcyborg



Series: Of Family And Flirting [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little drabble I wrote in class, set in the "Family And Flirting" 'verse. The next-gen girls bake brownies for a bake sale, and Roxanne can't resist Dom and chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover me in chocolate and feed me to the lesbians!

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little drabble I wrote in class, set in the "Family And Flirting" 'verse. Inspired by a Tumblr post with a T-shirt that said "Cover Me In Chocolate And Feed Me To The Lesbians" (if someone feels like buying me that shirt, feel free. Who can resist chocolate and lesbians? I certainly can't.)

"Alice I swear to Merlin I love your father but he has the weirdest ideas sometimes!" Rose huffed. "A bake sale! A bloody bake sake! I realize we need money to organize our Music class concert but a bake sale?"  
Alice elbowed her in the ribs: "Oh shut up you it might just work! And even if it doesn't at least we'll have delicious pie and cake and brownies all for ourselves!"  
"Talking of brownies," Rachel piped in, "where are Dom and Roxanne with the ingredients?"   
"Probably 'got lost' behind a tapestry on their way to the kitchen." Rose volunteered. 

At that moment, the door to the empty classroom-turned-bakery opened. "Slander!" Dom protested as she came in, bags of flour and butter and chocolate piled up in her arms nearly to her chin. "No illicit activities of any kind occurred on our mission!"   
She was followed closely by Roxanne, whose arms were as loaded as her girlfriend's. She pushed the door closed with her foot and dropped all the ingredients on the counter. "I concur. It's kinda hard to get a snog out of Dom when she's got her mind set on chocolate and sugar. And on the way back our hands were otherwise occupied, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Well then let's not let your sacrifice go to waste, right? Shall we start with the brownies?" Rachel suggested.   
"Brownies!" Dom acquiesced, and flipped the pages of the large recipe book on the counter, until she found the one she wanted.   
"Let's just each make a big bowl of dough and then we'll have loads of heavenly brownies!"  
The other girls agreed and soon they were all busily melting chocolate, breaking eggs and mixing batter. 

"Roxie if you eat a piece of chocolate for each one you put in your dough your brownies will be sorely lacking in chocolatey goodness!" Rose teased.   
Roxanne grinned sheepishly: "Sorry... I just have a hard time resisting chocolate."  
"Bad girl Roxie! The chocolate is for the brownies, not for you!" Dom playfully admonished her girlfriend, shaking her spatula at her and spattering herself with melted chocolate in the process.   
Alice smirked at her: "Watch it with the spatula, Dom. Roxanne has it hard enough resisting you and chocolate separately, the combination might just cause her to eat you."  
"In the sexy way, I'd hope." Roxanne muttered under her breath, and Rachel smacked her over the head. 

Dom dramatically flung her arms open.  
"Cover me in chocolate and feed me to the lesbians!" she cried.   
Setting her bowl of batter down on the table, Roxanne took a few steps forward and grabbed her girlfriend by the hips.   
"Be careful what you wish for, you."  
She bent her head to lick at the streaks of chocolate on Dom's neck, gradually trailing up along her jaw, her cheek, until she got to get mouth and kissed it languidly as their friends amusedly rolled their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review?


End file.
